South Park Tema Musical
"South Park Tema Musical" aparece al principio de la mayoría de episodios de South Park. Fue compuesta e interpretada por PRIMUS, con el cantante de la banda principal, Les Claypool. Fondo La versión original de la canción era mucho más lenta, pero se aceleró para su difusión. Una versión instrumental de la canción más lenta juega sobre los créditos a la mayoría de los episodios. Por lo general, el original juega desde el principio, aunque ocasionalmente se inicia en una sección de la canción. En el transcurso de la serie, ciertas letras se han cambiado (incluyendo un verso entero que fue cantada originalmente por Kenny para ser cantadas por Timmy), y diferentes personajes aparecieron en el fondo del intro. Desde el episodio "Cuarto Grado", hasta "Kenny Muere", una versión hip-hop de la canción fue utilizada, que fue remezclada por Paul Robb. Posteriormente, utilizaron un remix de la canción bluegrass hasta mediados de la Temporada 10 de la serie, donde se vuelve a mezclar con "Whamola" por Les Claypool y su grupo, La brigada de la rana, de su álbum, Purple Onion. Cuando Comedy Central comenzó a transmitir viejos episodios, el tema de apertura fue de nuevo a la forma en que era en la Temporada 03, con la adición de varios personajes recientes. Para el especial "Niños Góticos 3: El Amanecer de los Falsos", se creó una nueva canción temática específicamente para el episodio. Las letras fueron alteradas para adaptarse a la personalidad de los personajes. Comenzando desde "Cuarto Grado" hasta la Temporada 17, la canción temática mostró varios clips de episodios anteriores mientras se escuchaba la música. Desde la sexta temporada hasta mediados de la décima temporada, mientras se reproducían los clips de numerosos episodios, la canción temática mostró al director de animación Eric Stough diseñando a los niños con papel de construcción, una técnica de animación que se utilizó para el primer episodio, "Cartman Consigue una Sonda Anal". Desde la Temporada 17 en adelante, se usa una versión animada por computadora en 3D de la introducción, y consiste en que el conductor del autobús pasa por varios lugares de South Park mientras los cuatro chicos principales cantan sus líneas, se asemeja a la introducción de la temporada uno-cuatro en muchos aspectos, con la excepción de la animación 3D y el instrumental. En el episodio "Hijos de Brujas", la canción principal fue alterada con muchos elementos con temas de Halloween añadidos. En la Temporada 23, se usa una introducción completamente nueva de Granjas Tegridad cantada por Randy Marsh. Los clips de la introducción contienen varias escenas de los episodios de la temporada. Letras Letras en español (doblaje mexicano) Cantante:thumb|right|344px|South Park Tema Musical (doblaje mexicano) Yo voy rumbo a South Park, donde todo es bienestar. Stan y Kyle: Muy sencillos todos son, y sin malas tentaciones. Cantante: Cuando llego a South Park, ''toda pena hay que olvidar 'Cartman:' ''Te podrás estacionar, es jovial toda la gente. Cantante: Solamente en South Park yo me puedo relajar. Kenny: Me gustan las chicas con esa clase de cosas. Cantante: Mis amigos aquí en South Park yo les voy a presentar. Letras en inglés (original) y en el doblaje miamiense Cantante:thumb|346px|right|South Park Tema Musical original y miamiense en "Sindicato" I'm goin' down to South Park Gonna have myself a time. Stan y Kyle: Friendly faces everywhere Humble folks without temptation. Cantate: Goin' down to South Park, Gonna leave my woes behind. Cartman: Ample parking day or night People shouting Howdy Neighbor Cantante: Heading on up to South Park. Gonna see if I can't unwind Kenny: más abajo Cantante: Come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine. Letras de Kenny traducida al español Kenny (El Piloto no Salido al Aire)thumb|right|328px|South Park Tema Musical Original Nuestra ciudad es más grande maldita sea, avanza de granito poco a poco. Kenny (temporadas 1-2): ¡Me gustan las chicas con grandes tetas, me gustan las chicas con vaginas profundas! Kenny (temporadas 3-6) Yo, tengo un pene de 10 pulgadas, usa tu boca si quieres limpiarlo. Timmy (temporada 6) ¡Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, livin' a lie TIMMY! Kenny (temporadas 7-10 parte 1) ¡''Algún día voy a tener la edad suficiente como para meter la polla a en el ano de Britney!'' Kenny (temporada 10 parte 2-presente) Me gustan las jodidas putas y tontas; a ellas les gustará mi pene. Temporada 23 Letras en español: [[Randy Marsh|'Randy Marsh']]: Yo voy rumbo a Granjas Tegridad, donde todo es bienestar. Coro: Muy sencillos todos son, y sin malas tentaciones. Randy: Cuando llego a Granjas Tegridad, ''toda pena hay que olvidar. '''Coro': Te podrás estacionar, es jovial toda la gente. Randy: Solamente en Granjas Tegridad, yo me puedo relajar. [[Toallín|'Toallín']]: Tomé algo de hierba y no sé lo que está pasando Randy Marsh: Mis amigos aquí en Granjas Tegridad yo les voy a presentar. Letras en inglés (original) Randy Marsh: Goin' down to Tegridy Farms, Gonna have myself a time Chorus: Friendly faces everywhere, Humble folks without temptation. Randy Marsh: Goin' down to Tegridy Farms, Gonna leave my woes behind. Chorus: There's ample parking day or night, People spouting: "Howdy, neighbor!" Randy Marsh: I'm headin' down to Tegridy Farms, Gonna see if I can't unwind. Toallín: I got some weed and I don't know what's going on. Randy Marsh: So come on down to Tegridy Farms, And meet some friends of mine.Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Letras de Canciones Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:South Park Categoría:Hallmarks Categoría:Canciones en Inglés Categoría:Doblados por la comunidad